Lucius Fox (Tim Burton's Batman Trilogy)
Lucius Fox is the bodyguard and friend of Bruce Wayne/Batman as well as a former soldier in the United States Army. Biography Early Life In Paris, a young Bruce Wayne rescued Lucius from muggers in Paris. Later, Fox asked him if he wants to start a foundation for charity, to which Bruce agrees many years later, deciding that not all of his money has to go to crime fighting. Impressed with Lucius' military training, Bruce offered him a job as his bodyguard and later confided him in him that he is Batman. Batman Year One Lucius supported Bruce's decision to become Batman and helped him on a few occasions. He also continued to give Bruce guidance, even when he was Batman. When The Joker began to terrorize Gotham, it was Lucius who helped Bruce deduce who he was, and helped him identify the deadly toxins in Joker's household products. When Vicki Vale came into Bruce's life, Bruce was confused about telling her that he was Batman. Through Lucius's wise words, Lucius convinced Bruce to do so — although it was Lucius who eventually told Vicki. Batman Returns After Batman defeated the Joker, a new threat arose to their attention - The Penguin. The Penguin was an orphaned child because his parents had found his deformed features repulsive and they tossed him into the sewers. The Penguin then arose from the sewers and becomes Gotham's new Golden Boy. Then, the Penguin decided to run for Gotham City Mayor. Lucius and Bruce didn't believe that was Penguin's actual goal, so they researched his background. They discovered that the Penguin's true intent was to kidnap all of Gotham City's firstborn children and toss them into the sewer just as his parents did to him. During all of that, there was Catwoman, who roamed around Gotham. Catwoman destroyed Commissioner Loeb's precinct, snooped around Batman, and tried to romance him. Meanwhile, Bruce tried to romance Selina Kyle, who was lowly assistant to Gillian B. Loeb. Lucius seemed somewhat relieved that Bruce had found someone after Vicki left. Lucius and Bruce set out to stop Penguin, and Batman used the Batskiboat, rushed to Penguin's Lair. Meanwhile, Lucius received the coordinates for Penguin's Lair and directed Batman to it. The Penguin also sent penguins that were armed with rockets to Gotham Plaza. Batman received information regarding those rockets and told Lucius to redirect them back to Penguin's Lair. Henceforth, Lucius jammed the signal that was sent by the Penguin to the penguin rockets and re-routed them back to the Penguin's Lair: Arctic World. After the Penguin was stopped, Catwoman was presumed dead after she electrocuted herself and Schreck to death. But while Lucius drove Bruce around in Gotham, Bruce saw Catwoman's shadow and tried to find her in vain. Upon returning to the car, Lucius tried to cheer up the downfallen Bruce and said: "Merry Christmas Bruce." to which Bruce replied: "And good will toward men.....and women." Then the Batsignal went off, Catwoman arose, and looked at it. Personality Contrary to his seemingly tough exterior, Lucius is a very perceptive and wise individual. Lucius hated personal security because he was simply serving wealthy spoiled brats instead of making a difference in the military. This was what inspired him want to join Bruce Wayne's crusade. Since becoming Bruce 's first partner in his crusade, Lucius has provided Bruce with a greater sense of direction. Lucius sometimes serves as the voice of reason for Bruce who, sometimes being impulsive isn't thinking his actions thoroughly, keeping him grounded and realistic Lucius was also very wise because even though he was against Bruce killing as a first resort at the beginning of his crusade, he still allowed Bruce to do so, hoping he would learn to show restraint in the future rather than force that lesson onto him. Skills * Peak of human physical condition ** Extensive military training * High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader * Master combatant/Martial artist ** Expert marksman: As a former soldier Lucius is shown to be highly skilled with multiple types of firearms. * Weapons proficiency Trivia * In the comics, Lucius is the CEO and President of Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne Foundation, Lucius Fox is one of Bruce Wayne's closest allies. He is an experienced businessman, entrepreneur, and inventor who unknowingly runs the business interests that supply weapons, gadgets, vehicles, and armor for Bruce Wayne to use when he fights crime as the vigilante Batman. In this version, Lucius knows Bruce Wayne is Batman and is a bodyguard rather than an entrepreneur and inventor. * Lucius is considered to be a replacement for Alfred Pennyworth in this version. Category:Nightslayer2 Category:Characters Category:Heroes